This invention relates to an improvement for a mounting portion of a fishing rod onto which a fishing reel is to be mounted.
In the prior art, it is proposed to provide a handle in a reel mounting portion of a fishing rod. However, since undesired steps or gaps are likely to occur in a movable hood portion of a reel mounting portion of a fishing rod, a fisherman's grip feeling of a reel mounting portion of a handle is results in deterioration. Thus, there is a fear that the fishing rod and reel could not be smoothly operated.
In order to eliminate this fear, it is proposed by the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 54-488 to provide a fishing rod having a front grip cylinder fixed to the fishing rod and a detachable and movable rear grip cylinder. When a fishing reel having a mounting leg in the form of T-shape is to be mounted on the fishing rod, the front and rear cylinders come into contact with each other at a portion where the mounting leg extends vertically so as to fix the reel onto the rod.
It is also proposed by the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 60-19435 to provide a fishing rod with a front grip having a fixed hood and with a rear grip having a movable hood. In this proposal, the front grip includes a cover cylinder having an insertion opening for a reel mounting leg, and the cover cylinder is formed at a rear portion of the front grip. The movable hood of the rear grip is disposed within the cover cylinder of the front grip. The rear grip is threadedly and movably engaged with the front grip so as to fix the reel onto the rod by their hoods.
However, these proposals also suffer from problems
In the former case, if the size of the mounting leg of the fishing reel is unsuitable for the rod, particularly for the front and rear cylinders, then an undesired gap is formed between the front and rear cylinders since the rear cylinder cannot come into contact with intimate contact with the front cylinder. As a result, it is difficult for a fisherman to well hold the fishing rod. Further, the construction for moving and fixing the rear cylinder is complicated.
On the other hand, in the latter case, since the rod is constructed in such a manner that the movable hood provided in the rear grip is disposed within the cover cylinder, the fisherman cannot directly hold a portion of the rear grip, where the movable hood is provided. For this construction, the fixing of the front and rear grips is dependent only upon the threaded engagement of the front and rear grips, so that it is likely to rotate the rear grip in use. As a result, the engagement for fixing the reel to the rod is likely to be loose.